


Two Sides, Same Coin

by Anime_or_scifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Ereri Spring Weekend, Ereri Spring Weekend 2017, First Meetings, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Single Parents, alternative! Eren, mentions of past minor character death, single dads, slight angst, well not really awkward more like just plain bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: Levi and Eren are both single fathers who feel like they're not the best parent they could be for their daughters. Another thing they share is how protective they are over their kids, which is what brings them together in a not so ideal way.(Part of the Ereri Spring Weekend 2017)





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this au for a long time, but I didn't want to make it a one shot and I didn't think I could make it into a long fic. So the Spring weekend seemed perfect!
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you liked this! My tumblrs are dr-s--art and the-witch-daddy. I'm sorry for any errors, I don't edit. Enjoy!

Levi held his daughter's hand securely on their way to the local park. The school year was winding down and the weather was so nice, he decided to take her for a picnic on one of the weekends before summer vacation started. The park was a bit crowded, which Levi frowned at, but it wasn't bad enough to turn around and go home.

"Dad? Can I go on the playground?" His daughter asked.

"I don't know, Mikasa, you're wearing your good clothes. They might get dirty." Levi always made sure she dressed impeccably. Her wardrobe wasn't much different from his; casual and dark, yet clean and proper. She had a significantly dull closet compared to her classmates.

"Please," Mikasa begged. "I'll be careful."

"I suppose... but after we eat." In truth, Levi wasn't overly concerned if she got her clothes filthy. That's what washing machines were for. But he wanted to spend time with her while he had some time away from work. It wasn't too often they got to have fun together.

Levi packed all her favorites beforehand, and even packed her favorite book. Anything to keep her from running off and decreasing their shared time. He set out a blanket on the ground in the shade, making sure no sunlight would be directly in their eyes and the atmosphere was perfect for an enjoyable picnic. But unfortunately, with every bite Mikasa took, she looked behind her, watching the other children scream and play on the playground. She scarfed down her meal as fast as she could, ignoring her father's complaints. 

Once she was done with her food, she sat silently, watching her father and waiting for him to give her the okay to leave.

"When I'm finished, do you want to read a book with me?" Levi asked. "It's your fav—"

"You said I could go play when I was done," Mikasa interrupted.

Levi sighed dejectedly. He knew he wasn't the most entertaining person in the world. Hell, even he'd leave himself if he could. "Don't you want to enjoy the day and hang out with me?"

Mikasa pouted. "I hang out with you all the time."

No, you don't, Levi wanted to say. But he didn't want to make her think even less of him for keeping her from having fun. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Mikasa was off before he could even tell her to be careful. 

Levi watched her disappear into the sea of children. It was hopeless, he felt like he was merely her source of food and shelter, nothing more. And while he provided her with every necessity and ounce of love a child would need, he just wasn't fun or interesting to her. He didn't blame his daughter of course, he was a workaholic with no idea of how to keep a kid occupied. But it wasn't his fault. He wasn't prepared when Mikasa came into his life.

He picked up everything as soon as she left, not wanting to look pathetic to any onlookers for being a grown man eating by himself. He made his way over to a bench, setting everything down beside him and looking around to find his daughter, just to keep an eye on her. 

He found her sitting with another girl beside the sandbox. How annoying, it would take forever to get out if she got any sand on her clothes. She seemed to be playing with some toys that the other child had with her. That was just a kick in the teeth, she'd play with a complete stranger but not stay with her old man.

The little girl seemed like a real mess, with her choppy red hair in pig tails, dirt and sand over her tan skin and her tragedy of an outfit, being shorts, a tutu, a jean vest and a green shirt. He wondered what parent let their kid leave the house like that. He hoped that wouldn't rub off on Mikasa.

Though, he had to admit, she looked like she was having fun. He didn't want to take her fun away, but it still upset him that he couldn't make her that happy. But it did make him smile to see her getting along with- what was that little ragamuffin doing to his precious daughter?!

He jumped into a sprint after seeing his daughter get pushed and have her hair pulled by the other child for seemingly no reason. He jogged up to the two with his parental instincts kicking in. "Hey!" He shouted. "Get off of her!"

The redhead backed off, but still looked to be in the middle of a fit. Levi took Mikasa's hand to help her up to her feet. "Leave my daughter alone!"

"She started it!" The redhead argued.

"No I didn't!"

"Let's go." Levi tugged Mikasa's hand and started to walk away.

Then, they heard the high pitched, deafening shriek of the other girl. "Daddy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Levi rolled his eyes. He didn't have the time to put up with a shitty parent who couldn't keep a decent enough eye on their kid and prevent them from attacking a stranger. But by the way a heavy, rough hand slammed on his shoulder, he figured he didn't have much of a say in it.

"Hey! What's your problem?" The deep voice behind him boomed threateningly. 

Levi turned around, already glaring, but his intimidating look faltered when he saw just how scary that little girl's father looked. Before him stood a pissed off, muscular man that towered over him. He could see where the child's eccentric style had come from, seeing the spiked, black vest and ripped jeans of her parent and all the tattoos that stretched over every inch of his skin, from his knuckles up to his neck and some even flooding over to the sides of his face, paired with piercings. 

"My problem?" Levi said, trying to regain his hold on the situation and sizing the man up. "What's your problem?" He asked, lightly shoving the other man's shoulder, instantly regretting it, thinking he'd get decked if he pushed his luck. "Y-your kid attacked my daughter for no reason!"

"She broke my dinosaur!" The redhead piped up from behind her father, holding out said broken toy. Mikasa clung to her father's leg, hiding behind him.

"Yeah, your kid broke my little girl's dinosaur! What kind of parent are you? Just letting her do whatever she wants!" The stranger thundered.

Levi crossed his arms. "She probably broke her own toy to get my daughter in trouble."

"Are you calling her a liar?"

"She did! She broke it!" The girl screamed.

"No, I didn't!" Mikasa yelled back before stepping back behind Levi.

"Yes, you did!"

"Tell your kid to quit throwing people under the bus for her own mistakes," Levi spat. "She broke her own toy."

"Did you see her do that?" The man asked, stepping closer and looming over Levi. 

"... No."

"Did you even talk to your daughter about it?"

"Of course I..." Levi paused, then looked down at his daughter, whispering, "Mikasa, did you break her toy?"

Mikasa shook her head, clinging onto his pant leg.

"She's lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"You better get a handle on your kid, or we're gonna have a problem!" The stranger said, taking a step forward, shoving Levi and nearly knocking him off his feet. "Tell her to apologize!"

"She didn't do anything!" Levi argued.

"Oh, you're just gonna believe her?"

"My daughter wouldn't be so barbaric."

"So, you think my kid would do something like break her own toy?"

"Well, based on the way you look, I wouldn't be surprised if she learned this bad behavior." 

Levi felt his soul leave his body for a split second when the stranger went from pissed off to livid. 

"What did you just say?" The man said, eerily quiet.

Levi put his hands up in defense. He didn't want to look scared in front of Mikasa, but he also wanted to keep his face in tact and his bones unbroken. He teetered between pacifying the man and showing Mikasa that he couldn't be so easily intimidated, by maintaining his stance. He regretfully went for the latter.

"Y-you heard me," Levi stammered. "If you weren't such a bad example, I'm sure we wouldn't be in this mess." Levi tried not to focus on the fists that were clenching, readying themselves to break his nose, no doubt.

"If you just taught your kid not to touch what doesn't belong to her and to own up to her mistakes, then maybe I wouldn't be ready to knock out some of your teeth."

"Woah, woah, let's take this down a notch," Levi tried, taking a couple steps back. "Mikasa, go wait by the bench with our stuff." He didn't want her to see him get his ass handed to him. 

Mikasa didn't need to be told twice. She ran away to where she was instructed and waited for her dad to handle everything.

"Listen, shorty—"

"Shorty?" Levi gawked.

The man stuck his finger in Levi's face, ready to tell him off. "Ffff..." He paused, realizing his error. "Fffflip you..." he finished lamely.

Levi suddenly felt less threatened. "Flip you?" He echoed.

The man rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself before stepping forward calmly. "I can't swear in front of Isabel," he whispered so his daughter couldn't hear. "So, just pretend that you're really offended so she knows I mean business."

Levi could see that he wasn't all that he was making himself out to be, but honestly if he could just get out of this situation without a bloody nose, he'd take any route handed to him. "Sure, I got you," he whispered back.

"Daddy, are you gonna punch him?" The daughter asked, tugging on her father's jeans. 

"I might if he doesn't show us some respect!" He thundered, before lowering his voice again. "Look, I have no idea who did what, so I think we just need to make them both apologize and then everything's settled. What do you think?"

Levi couldn't believe he was getting off so easily. "Yeah, that'll work."

"Okay, cool."

"Mikasa!" Levi hollered and was soon joined by his child. "You need to say you're sorry to..."

"Isabel," the stranger filled in.

"Right. Isabel and her father..."

"Eren."

"Eren," Levi finished.

"But I didn't do anything!" Mikasa whined.

"Mikasa," Levi said with a tone of finality.

Mikasa frowned, crossing her arms. "... I'm sorry."

Eren, as Levi learned, turned to his own daughter. "Izzy, you need to say you're sorry too."

"For what?!" The girl said, stomping her foot.

"She may have broke your dinosaur, but you hit her. You need to apologize."

Isabel kicked the ground and puffed her cheeks out defiantly. "... 'M sorry."

"Good, now let's go." Eren took Isabel's hand and started to lead her away, sending Levi an appreciative thumbs up.

Levi nodded at him and led Mikasa away in the other direction. He didn't care about which child was in the wrong anymore. He was just glad he made it out alive with his daughter safely.

 

~

 

Later that week, Levi was washing dishes while Mikasa watched her favorite show on the television. He really wished she wouldn't sit so close to the screen every time he turned his back on her.

He took a pause in his work after hearing the phone ring. He answered, setting the phone between his cheek and shoulder. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, is this Mr. Ackerman speaking?"

"This is he."

"Good, this is the school's principal. I'm calling to talk about your daughter's recent behavior in class."

Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. "Okay, is there a problem?"

"Well, it seems that Mikasa has been getting in trouble in several of her classes repeatedly as well as during recess. We figured it was important to notify you, but I assure you that the teachers are handling it very well."

Levi finished drying the plate he was working on and held the phone at a more comfortable position. "What's been going on?"

"Mikasa hasn't been very responsible or respectful of the other children's belongings. She's very aggressive with their things and more often than not ends up breaking the toys they bring to class."

Levi's expression fell as he turned to look at Mikasa in the living room. "Is that so?" He drawled monotonously.

"Yes, luckily we've been able to fix everything and we've gotten her to apologize on occasions, but we were wondering if this was a consistent problem at home as well."

"Actually..." Levi started, walking over to stand behind his daughter, unimpressed. "It's a very new habit she picked up. We're working on it."

Mikasa turned around to look up at her father, figuring he was talking about her.

"Oh good, we just wanted to be certain that you were aware of this. If this keeps happening, something will need to be done about it. She needs to be responsible for her actions."

"I'm well aware, thank you for telling me this."

"Of course, have a good evening, Mr. Ackerman."

"You too." Levi hung up the phone, staring at his daughter's apprehensive look. "Yeah, you're grounded."


	2. Overcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a wee bit angsty.

The summer was over and Eren's daughter was back in school. The college that he went to was nearby, so he dropped her off every morning and picked her up after he finished his classes. Luckily, he also had the opportunity to work on campus when he wasn't in classes, so by the time Isabel got home, they could spend the rest of the day together. It was hard, going to college, maintaining a job and raising a kid on top of it all. But he did what he had to do. Anything for his daughter.

He pulled into the parking lot at the elementary school to pick up Isabel. He stood outside of his car, leaning up against the door with his hands in his pockets just as the last bell rang, dismissing all the students.

It amused Eren how everyday, the other children would stare at him in wonder, as if he didn't come back daily, and looked at all his body modifications like they were the coolest thing they'd seen. Some would even speed past him, finding him to be intimidating. And the cherry on top was the other parents turning up their noses at him, thinking he dressed inappropriately for a father. 

He didn't care much, everyone else's opinions of him faded away from his thoughts when Isabel came running into his arms. "Daddy!" She squealed as he picked her up.

"Hey, kiddo! How was school?" Eren set her into her seat, helping her buckle up and take off her backpack.

"Good," came her typical response.

Eren came around and got into his seat, driving off. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Someone said they liked the jacket you made for me," Isabel beamed. 

Eren smiled to himself. He didn't have the money to get the fun clothing for his daughter that she liked (taking after him in preferring alternative styles), so he bought things at thrift stores and altered them for her in the same way he did his own clothing. He was always concerned that she felt embarrassed for having secondhand clothes, but she never was, especially with all the compliments she received for her different tastes.

"That's nice. Anything else?"

"The teacher brought in marshmallows she made and let us make taffy. It got on my fingers, but it was yummy."

Eren cringed, he hoped she didn't run her hands on her clothes with sticky fingers. "Oh, how nice." He glanced back in his rearview mirror and frowned. "Izzy, get your finger out of your nose."

Isabel yanked her hand down, trying not to look guilty. "What?"

Eren shook his head. 

"Daddy? Can I go to my friend's house?"

"That depends, when?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Which friend?"

"Mikasa."

Eren furrowed his brows. He was familiar with several of her friends, having driven her to their houses for sleepovers and vice versa, but he didn't know who Mikasa was. Though, the name sounded familiar.

"I don't know her, is she a new friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Isabel nodded. "She braided my hair yesterday. And she's nicer now."

"Was she not nice to you before?"

"She wasn't nice to anybody. But now she is. I like her. Can I go?"

"I don't know... I haven't met her parents. Maybe after I do that, you can go to her house."

"But daddy, you already have."

"... No, I don't think so."

"You almost punched her dad."

Eren nearly took his eyes off the road. "Wha- when? I don't remember that!"

"She broke my dinosaur and then you almost punched her dad. We met at the park."

The memories came flashing back, filling Eren with regret. "... Oh yeah. Yeah, I do remember her."

"Can I go?" Isabel whined.

"Um... well..." Eren was mostly concerned with Mikasa's father. While they got out of their bad situation with apologies on both parts and without and casualties, he felt like if they met again, things wouldn't go too well. But he couldn't keep Isabel from having fun just because he was nervous over his own mistakes, especially when her and her new friend were getting along after fighting. He let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, you can go. But I'm staying for awhile to speak with her dad."

"Don't punch him."

 

~

 

The doorbell rang at Levi's front door. 

"She's here!" Mikasa said, hopping up from her spot on the couch to get the door.

"Slow down," Levi said, reaching the door before her. "You'll trip running like that. Now, be polite. I still have to have a chat with her parents..." He opened the door to find Mikasa's new friend, but also her rather large, unforgettable father. He put on a forced smile to mirror the genuine one Eren was giving him. "O-oh, hello."

"Hi," Eren replied curtly.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the four for a moment, before Mikasa broke it. "Izzy, come with me!"

The two girls ran off in the house to go and play, and Levi sighed agitatedly. "Mikasa, don't run in the house!" He shook his head disapprovingly. She never listened.

His attention was brought back to Eren when he took a step forward. "May I come in?"

Levi took a step back. "O-of course." He let Eren enter and shut the door, praying things would go well between them. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" He hoped a peace offering would leave them on good terms.

"Sure, I'd love some coffee."

Levi hadn't seen this polite version of Eren before. Granted, he'd barely seen much of him, only getting to know his aggressive and fumbling parent sides for a few short minutes, but it put him at ease. He hurried into the kitchen, followed by Eren and got started on the coffee. "You can have a seat at the table." Levi mentally congratulated himself for keeping a level voice.

"Thanks." Eren sat. "So, uh... the girls are finally getting along. That's improvement."

"Yeah, I'm glad everything worked out for them." Levi looked out the window at the cloudy sky, figuring it'd probably rain so the kids couldn't go outside. "Hey, um... I should apolo—"

"I'm sorry about the first time we met," Eren interrupted.

Levi raised his brows at him, surprised that he beat him to it.

"I just... I get really protective of my daughter," Eren went on, looking upset with himself. "I shouldn't have got in your face. That was really immature of me."

Levi let out a sigh of relief. "I should be the one apologizing. I insulted Isabel and you and your parenting skills. I... suppose that was childish of me as well."

"Yeah, we both got a little out of hand."

Levi poured the coffee, handing Eren his cup then having one for himself, taking a seat beside him. "So, are we on good terms now?"

"Hey, as long as Izzy's happy, I'm happy. And now that her and Mikasa are good friends, I'd say everything's fine between us." 

Now that the situation was under control, Levi could see that Eren was far more laid back than he'd realized. And far more level headed than he realized. In fact, he almost seemed gentle now. He became so distracted with his new perception of the man that he broke off into an awkward silence. So, he went to the topic that everyone could add onto. "So, uh, what do you do for a living?"

Eren took a sip of his coffee, trying not to wince at the bitter taste before answering. "I work at the college I go to. I'm a work study."

Levi raised a brow. "You're in college?"

"Yeah, I'm taking general studies for now. Need to get a better job, you know? To help raise Isabel. We get by right now, but I want something that pays better and a college degree looks good on applications."

Levi nodded. Now that he thought of it, Eren looked fairly young. And he was in college. He couldn't have been that young, right? "How old are you? If I may ask."

"Twenty two," Eren answered. He smirked seeing Levi trying to hide his surprise. "I know, I get that look a lot."

"And... How old is Isabel?"

"She's five. Gonna be six in a few months." Levi didn't have to say anything for Eren to know he was doing the math. Everyone did. "Yeah, she was born when I was seventeen. We didn't exactly plan for her, but she's the best thing that ever happened to me. So, I have no regrets."

Levi smiled at that. He really did love and care for his daughter. But he couldn't understand the small twinge in his chest when Eren said 'we.' "Oh, so is there a... Mrs. Jaeger in the picture?"

Eren smiled sadly. "No. Not anymore at least."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She didn't die if that's what you're thinking," Eren laughed and Levi relaxed. "But... well you know how it is. You have a kid real young, and you're not exactly prepared for it, don't know how you'll get a job, finish school, all that. When I found out I got my girlfriend pregnant, I did what I thought I should do and I proposed. Then I got a job, it was a shit job, but it was something. I moved in with her and her parents, her parents hated me of course, but that much was expected."

Even though Eren was retelling an upsetting story, his had a vague smile, thinking if the memories before things went south. "She said she wanted to get married after Izzy was born and I didn't question it." Eren's smile faltered. "Then a month after she was born, she just... left. We thought she'd went missing for the longest time, but one of her friends got in contact with her and she just said she wasn't coming back. When I heard that, I moved back in with my parents, and raised Izzy from there. But we have each other, it was hard at first, but I'm on my feet. Got my own place, got a job. We're doing well." Eren's grin returned, now that he was speaking in the present, but it didn't do well to hide how he actually felt. "Sorry, I've been yapping. What about you? Is there a woman in your life?"

Levi snorted out a laugh. "God, no. I'm gay." Eren's question amused him to the point he'd almost gotten past what he'd just been told.

"Ah, sorry. Is there a man in your life then?"

'There will be if you keep looking at me with that smile,' Levi wanted to say. "No, it's just me and Mikasa. Haven't considered dating since she was born."

Eren nodded at that. "Then... sorry if it's none of my business, but how did Mikasa come into your care if you're gay? That's probably really ignorant of me. But I was just thinking, I know the adoption system is a hard process to get through—"

"I'm technically her godfather," Levi said. "She's my sister's daughter."

Eren couldn't think of what to say in response to that. 

"My sister asked me to be the godfather when she found out she was pregnant. And she was going to be a single mom. But shit happens. She died during labor. I named Mikasa after her."

"Fuck... I'm sorry," Eren breathed. 

Levi waved him off. "Don't be. There was nothing anyone could've done."

Eren didn't expect their first proper conversation to head in such a dark direction, so he tried to lighten it back up, not being very good in comforting people. "Well, I don't know if this is something you believe in, but sometimes I'd like to think people we lose come back to us. Like how you said your sister died giving birth, maybe she came back to you through your daughter."

Levi smiled slightly at that. "She certainly has the same attitude as her."

"See? Like reincarnation or something like that. I don't know, the universe is weird."

Levi huffed out a small laugh. "I can agree with that."

 

~

 

Eren and Isabel became frequent guests at Levi and Mikasa's home. Until eventually, Levi let his daughter spend the night at Isabel's home. He brought her over on a rainy day, coming inside for a brief talk with Eren. The two always invited each other in for a minute while dropping off their daughters, then minutes turned into hours of talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Hurry in!" Eren called, as Levi and Mikasa made their way into their apartment. "There's a storm warning, I just heard it on the news."

"You've got to be kidding me," Levi groaned. "The forecast said it would be fine."

"Must've changed."

The girls instantly ran into Isabel's room, off to play another game. 

"You should stay for awhile until it's clear," Eren suggested. "I'll be making dinner shortly. Hope you like pasta."

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not. Even if you were, it's not like I'd let you go with the weather getting worse."

Levi sat down on a squeaky chair at the kitchen table. Eren's home wasn't nearly as tidy or as big as his own, but it was nice. It felt right for a family of two. Homey. Warm. Levi's teeth chattered from the rain that got him on his way into the apartment. He was foolish enough to not bring an umbrella. 

"Chilly?" Eren teased, pulling out pots and pans. 

"Yes," Levi muttered bitterly. "I don't retain a lot of heat."

"It's probably because you're so short."

Levi glared at him, but it lacked any real venom. "... Perhaps."

Eren laughed and the sound carried over to Levi, making his heart flutter. The noise was deep and low, something that shook Levi, but he tried to ignore the affect it had on him. 

"I'm just messin' with ya," Eren said. "You're not that tiny."

"It's true, though. I have a space heater in my room all year round. It's pathetic."

"Nah, you're just... fun sized."

Levi frowned insincerely at him. "If I had a dime for very time I heard that..."

"Then... pocket sized?"

"That's worse."

"How about just plain cute?"

A lump was caught in Levi's throat. Eren had no right to say that to him. He was already fending off feelings he shouldn't have. He wasn't playing fair. He tried to pull himself together and steady his voice. "... I don't like that either."

Eren just smiled back at him. "I'll keep thinkin'."

 

~

 

The storm took the power out later in the evening. Eren brought out candles and flashlights for everyone to see with. For the first couple hours, they played games with the girls, making shadow puppets and playing board games under the candlelight. But then, Isabel and Mikasa fell asleep on the couch, so Levi and Eren made their way into the kitchen, Eren bringing a candle with them.

"You know," Eren started, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the children, despite them being in another room. "I never really thanked you for letting Izzy come over so often. She loves going over to spend time with Mikasa and she always comes home happier than when she left. I think she likes it more at your house than at ours."

Levi smirked at that. "You don't need to thank me. I should be thanking you. Mikasa always feels so welcome here. I... I don't feel that I give her enough a lot of the time. So I'm glad she can find what she needs here."

Eren's face fell. "What do you mean?"

Levi angled his head down, scratching his hand nervously. It wasn't something he often brought up to anyone. "I'm not father material. I can give her the necessities, you know, like food and shelter. I can help her with her homework. She knows I love her. But I don't think she likes me sometimes."

"I don't understand. If you give her all that, what's the problem?" 

Levi shook his head. "I'm not... I'm not fun. She gets so bored at home. I work from home, so I'm always there, but I'm busy. And when I'm not working, she doesn't want to spend time with me. But when she comes home from here, she goes on and on about how much fun she had, how cool you are and how she can't wait to come back. Sometimes I think she doesn't want to come home at all."

Eren's expression was overcome with sympathy. "Levi... you can't say that. She loves you."

Levi shrugged. "It doesn't feel like it. I go out of my way to entertain her when I have free time, but she'd rather run off on her own or play by herself. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Eren scooted his chair over, sitting closer to Levi and setting his hand on his. "She loves you. Lots of kids are distant towards their parents, it doesn't mean they don't love them. It means they want to be independent, all kids want to say they can do everything 'all by themselves!' It's normal."

"If you say so..." Levi finally took notice of Eren's hand in his and tried not to show any reaction. "I was just never prepared. I knew what I signed up for when I agreed to be Mikasa's godfather, but I didn't expect she'd need me so soon."

"None of us are ever really prepared."

Levi stared confusedly at the other.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think I'm exactly father material either."

"Oh please, Mikasa wishes you were her father."

"Don't say that, that's not true!" Eren sighed. "I can keep the kids busy and make sure they have a good time, but I still don't think I'm ready to properly take care of Izzy." 

"Of course you are, you doing a great job—"

"No, I mean I can't give her what she needs. I'm lacking where you've got everything down. The pasta I made tonight? I googled how to boil the damn water before you got here. I can't make a decent meal to save my life."

Levi didn't want to hurt his feelings by being honest about how the meal tasted.

"I know I told you we're doing fine, but we're not. I can barely pay my rent. I'm still in school for god's sake. I'm not fit to raise a kid, I can't even guarantee that I'll have a job after I graduate, I'm just hoping. You have no idea how terrified I get when Izzy gets sick because I just barely know how to take care of her. I have to call my mother what feels like every week because there's always something I don't know how to do."

"Eren, I have to do that too," Levi reasoned.

"Yeah, but every week?"

Levi thinned his lips. It was more like every four or five months.

Eren nodded solemnly. 

"Eren, you were so young when you had Isabel. You're still young, you're not supposed to know how to handle everything yet, you can't blame yourself. We're all still learning, but just because you weren't ready doesn't mean you're less of a parent."

Eren looked back at Levi, finding comfort in his words. When Isabel was first born, he didn't think he'd be where he was now, so lost on taking care of his daughter as well as himself, and all alone. He remembered the day his girlfriend's parents kicked him out when they found out she was okay but never coming back. He didn't blame her for being scared and not knowing how to handle everything, but that didn't help the fact that she abandoned Eren- abandoned Isabel, without a word. He remembered holding a sleeping baby in his arms at seventeen, still a teenager, with his mom trying to comfort him while he cried. He looked down at Isabel's sleeping face and while he had no idea how he was going to get by, he knew he'd do anything for his daughter. He sobbed looking at his baby, his baby that he believed to be the best thing in the whole world, and tried to fathom how her mother could just leave her. But here he was now. Him and Isabel were getting by and though they struggled, they were happy. Without her. They actually made it. Now that he had time to reflect on it, it certainly wasn't ideal. But they lived. 

Levi took the chance during Eren's silence to think on his words. Before they had this talk, he often thought about how his sister would be so disappointed looking down on them and seeing how he failed to be a real father. When his sister found out she was pregnant, the first few months were stressful and panicked. But as the date got closer, it turned into excitement. And she asked Levi, should anything happen to her, that he take care of her daughter. He was honored that she chose him. He promised that if the unthinkable happened, he'd raise her as his own. Then it happened. No one saw it coming. There were no signs before she went into labor that she wouldn't make it, so it was a devastating and life changing day for all when Mikasa arrived. Levi had no time to grieve. He had a baby then. And though he knew the basics on taking care of a child, and did his research whenever he had a moments rest, he could only focus on making sure Mikasa was healthy and safe. He didn't have time to plan fun ways to bond with his new daughter or learn about how to be the cool parent. He needed to keep her alive first and foremost. But now, taking care of her was second nature. And true, he wasn't as close to her as he could've hoped, but she was happy. 

"I think..." Eren broke the silence. "I think... between the days Isabel spends at your house and the ones Mikasa spends at ours, we balance each other out."

Levi huffed out a small, amused breath. "I think so, too."

"For what it's worth, I think you're a good dad."

That honestly meant so much to Levi. He needed to give himself more credit. "You're a good dad, too. Better than you think." 

The candle flame flickered. But their eyes never wavered. Eren needed to stop looking at him the way he was, it wasn't fair to Levi. His eyes locked onto Levi's, capturing him and holding him in his spot. 

Levi told himself he couldn't do anything about it. Eren had a girlfriend before, there was no guarantee he was into men as well. Eren struggled with keeping his life together, and had a little girl to take care of, he didn't need a less than exciting boyfriend to add on top of everything. He was so young, had so many options and things going for him. Levi would only weigh him down.

Eren leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Levi's forehead, interlocking their fingers. 

Levi was at a loss of words. He didn't even know what to think. 

"Do you think we could be there for each other? Then maybe everything would fall into place?"

Levi had to refrain himself from immediately agreeing, keeping his daughter's as well as his own best interests in mind. "I... I don't want to be with anyone just because it's convenient."

"That's not what I meant."

Levi thought about it. He did want to be with Eren. And Eren seemed to feel the same. Maybe it was time for him to give himself a break and stop overthinking things.

"Is this something you'd want?"

Levi nodded. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos! I'm sorry for any errors, I don't edit. My tumblrs are dr-s--art and the-witch-daddy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Finally getting into the smoot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi folded laundry in the living room, waiting for his boyfriend to get back. He'd left to drop off Mikasa and Isabel at a classmates birthday party and Levi was expecting him back at any minute.

What he didn't expect was the jump-scare, complete with arms wrapping around his waist from behind and a loud "Gotcha!"

"Jesus, Eren!" Levi screamed, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Did I scare you?" Eren laughed, still holding onto Levi.

"Just a tad," Levi grumbled. 

"Aw, baby don't be mad at me. It's our anniversary."

Levi reluctantly set his arms over Eren's, leaning back into him. "It's not our anniversary for another six months."

"I'm talking about the day I almost hit you when we first met."

"Oh, right... good times. Sorry, I've neglected to get you a card."

"It's the thought that counts." Eren placed a big, loud kiss on the side of Levi's face, finally releasing him. "We should do something special to celebrate. You know, you, me. The kids are gone for a couple hours."

Levi ignored his suggestive tone. "You want to celebrate you almost attacking me because our kids got in a fight?"

"Not quite, I was thinking that we celebrate the fact that we met?"

"Under the worst possible circumstances—"

"Do you want to have sex or not?"

Levi mulled it over for a little longer than necessary. "... Sure, why not?"

 

~

 

"You sure you don't want me in you this time?" Eren purred against Levi's neck, leaving a million kisses.

"Yes, I'm the one picking the girls up. Driving will be uncomfortable if I've recently had a dick up my ass."

"You're sexy when you talk dirty," Eren breathed.

"That was talking dirty to you? I must really turn you on when I actually try," Levi scoffed.

Eren pulled back, weaving his fingers through Levi's hair. "You always turn me on. Even when you're being sarcastic. Like right now."

"My god, you must have poor standards." Levi brought Eren down into a slow kiss, moaning lowly when he slipped his tongue in. Before he met Eren, he never thought he'd be so attracted to men with piercings. But now after experiencing what it felt like to kiss someone with them, he couldn't get enough of it. 

They'd already undressed, unable to keep their hands off of each other on the way to the bedroom. Of course, Eren was slightly more eager, making Levi nearly trip on the way to the bed. 

Levi pulled back from their kiss, wincing. "You bit my tongue."

Eren smiled sheepishly, and oh how Levi loved that smile. "Sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"I know but let me make it up to you." Eren buried his face into the crook of Levi's neck, leaving gentle bites that progressively became harder. 

That being one of Levi's more sensitive spots, he whimpered and writhed beneath him. Then, when Eren started rolling his hips into Levi's, Levi grabbed onto his back, digging his nails into his flesh. "A-Asshole."

"You like it," Eren countered, moving up to nibble at his ear.

Levi was already hard and every touch was driving him mad. Eren brought his hand down Levi's sides and grabbed at his hips, quickening his pace and leaving marks all over his lover. He loved how Levi tried to suppress all his noises. It motivated him to do all he could to break his resolve so he could hear his voice loud and clear.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist bringing him closer and began thrusting his hips upwards to meet him.

Eren leaned back to see Levi's expression, noticing his eyes shut tight, his eyebrows knitted together and sweat gathering around his face. "Someone's eager," he teased.

"Shut up," Levi bit out, his breath and whole body shaking. He wanted to focus on how Eren was treating him, now how wrecked he probably looked after only a few minutes. He never lasted long with Eren. The man knew how to make him crack.

"Come on, baby," Eren breathed out in a sultry sigh. "I can tell you're already getting close. Let me hear you."

"F-Fuck you..."

"That's not what I meant," Eren laughed.

Levi couldn't understand how Eren could keep himself together so easily during sex. Levi could barely control his body. He had to fight just to keep his moans in check. He tried to not claw Eren's back too much, but his efforts were in vain. And his legs trembled against the waist they were hooked around. His body was just too honest.

Eren slipped a hand between them to grab ahold of both of their lengths and began stroking them. Levi threw his head back, heaving harsh breaths out and dragging one hand over to hold a vice like grip on Eren's hard bicep and used the other the grab his shoulder. 

"Levi," Eren called, desperate for his attention.

Levi opened his eyes, trying to focus his vision.

Eren smiled at him. "You're beautiful."

Levi tried to frown at him. "Stop that..."

"Stop what?"

"Eren," Levi warned, trying to sound intimidating, but his voice was too high pitched to scare him.

Eren slowed down to a leisurely pace and nuzzled against the side of Levi's face. "You're so cute like this."

Levi loosened his grip, but still hung on the edge of his climax. "No, I'm n-not."

"You are." Eren kissed Levi's cheek, squeezing the both of them together gently. "You can't even get a whole sentence out without stuttering."

"I will slap you," Levi threatened, proud that he'd gotten his words across without stammering but cursed the fact that his voice cracked.

"Didn't know you were into that kinda stuff, but hey I'm not complaining," Eren murmured, wiggling his brows.

Levi wanted to glare at him, but his expression was contorting as he felt his orgasm approaching, so he turned his head, trying to hide his face in the pillow. 

Eren noticed his actions and whispered above his ear. "Are you close?"

Levi nodded, unable to form words.

"I am too... you can come." Eren sucked just beneath Levi's ear, leaving one last mark and stroking them both ever so slightly faster. 

Levi couldn't hold it back anymore. He came in Eren's hand and on their stomachs, moaning out his name. Eren was so aroused by the sight and sounds of Levi losing himself that he came shortly after, burying his head next to Levi's to stifle his moans in the pillow.

They laid there for a few minutes, panting heavily, smelling like sweat and sex. Eren couldn't bring himself to let go of Levi, he was enjoying their post-coital bliss far too much, and he'd always been one for cuddling. Levi, on the other hand, would only let Eren cling to him for so long. 

"We need to shower," Levi said after a few minutes.

"What about round two?" Eren whined.

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's endless energy. "No, we need a shower. We stink and we're filthy."

"Can we go again in the shower?" Eren batted his eyelashes to persuade Levi.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "... Maybe."

 

~

 

Later that evening, once their daughters were back home and in bed, Levi rested in Eren's arms on the couch. 

"Why are you so cold?" Eren asked, chuckling.

"Dunno, but you better keep me warm."

"I will, I promise." Eren started to nibble at Levi's ear, snaking his hands lower.

Levi slapped at his hand. "Our kids are home! We're not doing that!" He hissed quietly. "Weren't you plenty satisfied earlier?"

"Oh Levi, you know I can't keep my hands off of you." Eren held him tighter, nuzzling the side of his head. "You're so handsome, I can't help myself."

"Cut the shit and just admit you're always horny."

"Mm... okay, that's true. But it doesn't help at all that you're just so—"

"Nothing you say can make me change my mind while the kids are close enough to hear. Do you want to scar them for life?"

Eren deflated, pouting. "No, I just thought maybe we could do it really quietly—"

"Think again."

"... You're right." Eren yawned, craning his neck around to check the clock on the wall. "It's later than I thought. Almost midnight."

Levi wiped at his eyes. "You're kidding," he groaned. "You have school tomorrow, you need to get to bed. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel, especially with Isabel and Mikasa in the car."

"I won't be that tired, I can still get plenty of sleep. We'll be fine," Eren laughed.

"Then you better get to bed now and sleep as much as you can." Levi nudged Eren's hand, urging him to let go so they both could get up. Eren reluctantly released him and Levi stood. "Come on, Mr. All-Nighter. Bedtime."

Eren puffed out his cheeks indignantly, following Levi into their bedroom. "I'm not a kid, I'm a grown ass man with children, a hot boyfriend and a job. I don't have a bedtime."

Levi closed the door, eyeing Eren amusedly. "All I heard from that was 'look at me, I'm a manly man who fought a chair because I dropped my pop tart on the floor this morning and I still get bubblegum toothpaste because the adult toothpaste is too minty and hurts my eyes.' You have a bedtime if I say you have a bedtime."

Eren frowned and dropped himself onto the bed. "It's like eating mint straight off the plant! Let me live."

Levi chuckled breathily, walking over to the bed and sitting down much more calmly than Eren had. "Alright, as long as you at least still brush your teeth... you did brush your teeth tonight, yes?"

"Yes," Eren grumbled.

"And you combed your hair?"

"Yes."

"Did you put on your jammies?"

"Stop talking to me like that!" Eren said, swatting at Levi, thought a laugh escaped from his lips, so he didn't sound as angry as he'd planned.

"Okay, I'll stop," Levi relented, smiling to himself as he got under the sheets. 

Eren joined Levi under the covers, clicking off the bedside lamp, watching Levi do the same. Levi settled into bed, shutting his eyes but far from asleep.

Eren laid on his side, resting his head in his palm, looking at Levi. He knew he was only teasing him when he joked about him being childish, but it made him think. Levi was a bit older than him. Not too awful much, only eight years. And Eren was always painfully aware that he was young for a parent. He tried to grow up so fast since Isabel came into his life. He had to, he had a baby who depended on him. But since then, he'd wonder if his age was more of a burden than he realized.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

Eren sighed. "Do you ever think I'm too young for you?"

Levi opened his eyes and faced Eren. "No, otherwise I wouldn't be with you. Everything alright?"

Eren nodded. "Sometimes I forget how old I am. Compared to other people anyway."

Levi mirrored Eren's position. "Does my age bother you?"

Eren smiled, shaking his head. "No. I'm into old geezers—"

Levi slapped Eren, which only made him laugh more. "I'm not old."

"You're only as old as you feel."

"... I feel uselessly old."

Eren brought Levi into his arms, finally resting down. "I feel young with you."

"You are young."

"... Younger, I mean."

Levi sighed contentedly against Eren's chest. "I feel younger with you too."

Eren kissed the top of Levi's head, smiling like a fool. "I love you, Levi."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. "I love you too, you sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short, but it felt right to end it there.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos! My tumblrs are dr-s--art and the-witch-daddy. I'm sorry for any errors, I don't edit. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
